Contamination by mobile ions, especially by alkaline and alkaline-earth metal ions, (Group I and Group II elements) is responsible for many failures of integrated circuits, especially during high temperature operating bias burn-in tests. Mobile ion contamination may be introduced at various stages during integrated circuits fabrication.
Those concerned with the development of integrated circuit technology have continuously sought for materials and techniques to reduce mobile ion contamination.